


Delirium

by irenebullock



Category: Notorious (1946)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenebullock/pseuds/irenebullock
Summary: After the departure.





	

Was it the poison's fog? She felt no pain now. When was the last time Alicia Sebastian's heart had not ached? The exhaustion that had plagued her for weeks could not temper such frenzied happiness, less could past degradation. She hadn't looked at Alex --

The air had cleared at last. _The New Miss Huberman_ , her wistful jest, was in striking distance. No sharp edges, no misunderstanding would fell them now. All that remained was Dev's desperation at the sight of her weakened body.

Alicia gazed at Devlin as he steered the car onward, and refused the restoration of her senses.

**Author's Note:**

> A test of sorts for the longer fic I will write should I ever find the time.


End file.
